There is an ever-growing demand for data communication in application areas such as wireless communication, fiber optic communication and so on. The demand on core and access networks are all growing higher because not only are user devices such as smartphones and computers using more and more bandwidth due to multimedia applications, but also the total number of devices for which data is carried over the whole network is increasing. For profitability and to meet increasing demand, equipment manufacturers and network operators are continually looking for ways in which operational and capital expenditure can be reduced.